


The First Time

by timetofly



Series: Robbie and Gary. How it began. [1]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: Gary's POVI saw a clip of an interview from back in the day where Rob said he and Gary had to share a bed for a few nights.....





	

Gary had never been more grateful for his ability to sleep just about anywhere nor had he ever been in a worse mood. What a total fucking fuck up. They’d arrived at yet another cheap hotel, stupid o’clock at night, after hours in the van and bloody Nigel had insisted on keeping him talking about nothing important while the others had squabbled over and claimed rooms. He was left to share with Mr Wide Wake Most Of The Night Messiest Bastard On Earth Rob and, as if that wasn’t bad enough, there was only a double bed in their room. He brushed his teeth, stripped down to his underpants and climbed in to bed to fume silently and feign sleep. Eyes screwed tightly shut he dozed off listening to Rob rustle about, scattering clothes everywhere, quietly humming made-up-us-as-he-went-along tunes to himself. Not a care in the bloody world, and not a clue that Gary was so angry. 

It was a couple of hours later that Gary slipped back in to consciousness and became vaguely aware of the sleeping warm body curled close behind him. Rob was not touching him, except for the warm exhale of breath on his neck and a wrist casually resting on his underpants clad hip. He lay still, not quite awake but very aware of the chill of the room, the closeness of Rob’s body and a faint ache in his cock. His body moved before his brain could stop it. Shuffling back so that his back was pressed against Rob’s chest and his arse nestled in to his lap, soaking up the body heat gratefully. He froze in shock at what he’d done. Heart pounding he started to move away only for Rob’s left arm to snake under his neck, fold across his chest and pull him gently but firmly back. He thought he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder as the hand and wrist resting on his hip slid down, brushing his semi hardness to grasp the hip he was laying on and pull him back against Rob’s own. He lay still in the embrace wondering if Rob was awake, wondering if he should pretend he was still sleeping. In his head a silent argument raged. What the fuck was going on? What ever it was he wanted it. Why did he not leap from the bed calling Rob all the sick bastards under the sun? It felt so good, so right. He wasn’t gay for fucks sake – and neither was Rob. It didn’t mean they were gay to try something new, and so what if they realised that they actually were. He did not want this. He wanted it so bad. Rob was 17 fucking years old. Rob was the one doing this. This could not be happening. He needed this to happen. 

He realised his hands had moved of their own violation, smoothing along Rob’s arms to link their fingers together. Squeezing tight, pulling Rob closer. He felt a heat and growing hardness push against his arse. His heart thumped, his cock throbbed and his body screamed yes, instantly silencing the discussion in his head. Dismissing it from his thoughts, replacing it with need and want. He tried to take a deep breath, to calm himself, regain some control, but it turned in to a ragged gasp betraying his body's defiant desire. He definitely felt a kiss this time, softly placed on the skin just behind his earlobe. Goosebumps ran down his entire right side and he was sure he felt Rob smother a laugh. Bastard. Rob’s right fingers unlaced from his own and moved across his now rock hard cock as it strained against the fabric of his underwear. He couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped his mouth or the one that followed it as Rob squeezed his hardness tight. Disappointment as Rob let go was replaced by mild panic as he felt his underwear being eased down over his rear, then need as the hot smooth length of Rob’s fat cock touched his bare skin. He’d never felt so out of control, he didn’t know if he liked it or not but there was a tingle in his balls that was overruling any logical thought he tried to have. His underpants were around his knees, Rob’s hand between his thighs, pushing them apart. His other arm across Gary’s chest holding him in place. He couldn’t make sense of it, was Rob going to fuck him now? He felt Rob’s cock being pushed between his thighs. High up, so that it ran along the crack of his arse, the end nudging his tight balls making the tingling there turn in to fire. Again a groan escaped his treacherous mouth. Rob’s hand closed around his aching cock and began to move, slowly at first, matching the thrusts of his erection between Gary’s legs. He squeezed his thighs together, tightening the muscles to give Rob some friction and pushed back hard against him. His right hand reached back, fingers digging in to Rob’s hip urging him on, pulling him in. Rob worked them both fast, slick, almost rough, without finesse but very effectively. Beads of sweat formed between them, their breath came faster, the pace was increased, Rob muttered and grunted against his skin and he felt like he could die from the intensity of feelings coursing through him. Teeth sank in to the back of his shoulder, it hurt perfectly and sent a shockwave to his balls. The arm across his chest tightened like a band of steel, Rob’s hips slammed in to him hard and he felt a wetness spread across the back of his balls. The rhythm on his cock stuttered briefly then carried on faster, making the ball of fire at the base explode. Lights flashed in front of his closed eyes as he came hard over the sheet, his body trembling, the groans that escaped his mouth sounding more like sobs. 

Rob stilled his movement but kept a tight hold of him as they caught their breath. Minutes passed without a word. Again Gary’s mind raced. What should he say? What should he do? What would this mean? Only to be silenced once again, this time by another soft kiss on that spot behind his earlobe. “Night Gaz” whispered against his ear as if this was the most natural thing on Earth, arms wrapped around him then the soft breath on his neck as Rob went back to sleep. Fuck it he thought, letting his mind grow still and sleep take him.

Next morning Nigel was full of apologies for the mix up. “I’ll sort it Gary, today, don’t worry”.  
He cut in quickly ”Don’t bother Nige, it’s only for a few nights. You’ve got enough to do” then turned on his heel, ending the conversation and missing the knowing look on Nigel’s face as he watched him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> See The First Time 2 Rob's POV in my works and subsequent chapter where this continues.
> 
> Both parts work as standalones so have posted separately


End file.
